Le Passage
by L-FMA
Summary: Une mystérieuse jeune femme impliquée dans les affaires de Central City apparaît comme étant une connaissance des frères Elric. Des montagnes de Briggs jusqu'aux confins des souterrains de la grande ville, elle semble liée à de lourds et sombres secrets..


**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage du manga _Fullmetal Alchemist_ d'Hiromu Harakawa ne m'appartient.

**Base** : Le manga _Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Genre** : Mystère - Action - Suspens - Fantasy - Romance - Horreur

**Note** : La toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite. Je l'avais commencée en 2006 mais j'ai décidé de la reprendre récemment pour en faire une nouvelle version qui soit plus proche de mon style actuel.

* * *

**Prologue.**

**  
**Vieil homme, d'où viens-tu?

Aurais-tu peur de tes enfants, ces êtres emprunts de toi que pourtant tu dévores si allègrement?  
Serait-ce par orgueil que tu t'es créé ce miroir? Aurais-tu peur de t'oublier?

Je sais ce que tu cherches, mais saches que pour nous, il n'y a point de repos ici-bas.

Ton corps sera engourdi par une faiblesse permanente, et pourtant, tu ne parviendras jamais à trouver la paix. Cette enveloppe deviendra pour toi la marre de boue dans laquelle tu t'enliseras.  
Bien des plaisirs futiles et illusoires t'attendront. Mais une fois que tu en auras connu le goût, une colère amère t'envahira. Car tu t'apercevras alors que ce n'est pas là ce que tu désires réellement.  
Et c'est avec certitude que je sais que tu ne la leur offrirais pas, cette chose que tu recherches avec tant d'avidité, ce que tu leur envie tant...

_Dis-moi, vieil homme, ce que nous avons ici, entre les mains... Est-ce de l'Espérance ou le Désespoir?_

* * *

**Chapitre1: "Le commencement de la fin"**

Cela se passa dans une grande cité perdue dans le désert. Plusieurs enfants étaient en train de jouer au pied d'une maison de couleur ocre. Tous avaient la peau foncée par le soleil de plomb qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs yeux, quant à eux, d'une surprenante couleur rouge, leur donnait un regard qui pouvait paraître aussi bizarre qu'effrayant.  
Mais si on s'arrêtait un instant, on pouvait constater que parmi toute cette marmaille se dégageaient trois enfants au teint très clair et aux yeux bleus, créant un mélange de couleurs assez curieux. Cependant, ce qui les différenciait vraiment du reste du groupe était sans aucun doute leurs cheveux d'une étrange couleur blanche aux reflets argentés. La plus jeune d'entre eux était une fillette d'environ cinq ans. Elle était entrain de jouer avec sa poupée d'un air joyeux tout en regardant sa grande sœur du nom de Mélanie courir après son frère, Till, comme à son habitude. Tout était calme dans ce paysage aux couleurs du soleil.

Cette enfant allait vivre l'un des instants les plus tragiques de sa vie.

Soudain un bruit sourd retentit, la faisant sursauter violement. Une main l'empoigna avec force et la souleva. Sa sœur Morgane venait de la saisir par le bras et l'entraînait à travers les rues.  
La petite réclama sa poupée tombée au sol, mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas. Ses pas avançaient avec une rapidité qu'elle avait du mal à suivre. En un instant, tout n'était devenu plus que confusion. Les gens commençaient à courir dans tous les sens, les enfants s'étaient mis à pleurer, les femmes à hurler et les hommes prenaient à la hâte tout ce qui pourrait leur servir d'arme.

Elles continuèrent à courir toutes deux à la recherche de leur frère et de leur sœur. Et c'est alors qu'elles entendirent la voix distincte de Mélanie qui criait leur nom. Elles s'arrêtèrent et l'attendirent tandis qu'elle venait les rejoindre en courant, haletante. Les sons partaient de tous les côtés, les gens criaient. Ils étaient là. A moins d'un kilomètre, les murs se tapissaient de rouge. Les pleurs et les cris s'encraient dans les murs.

Till finit par les rattraper un peu plus loin lui aussi. Son regard s'était remplit de douleur, de haine et d'inquiétude. Ses autres sœurs étaient trop petites, mais Morgane perçut aussi de la peur en eux. Ils se souvenaient de cette nuit là. Cette nuit où ils avaient dû fuir leur foyer pour parcourir des kilomètres et des kilomètres, sans but, seulement guidés par la terreur. Oui, ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés à Ishbal.

Ils les aperçurent enfin, les êtres tant redoutés. Ces soldats armés de fusils à quelques mètres de là, leur tournant le dos. Till se retourna, sortant un poignard de son ceinturon.  
Il se mit à briller de façon singulière. Les reflets du soleil déclinant lui donnaient une lueur rougeoyante ; quelle couleur étrange et fascinante il voyait là.  
Il avait bien l'intention d'en découdre.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas sur eux ! Continue à courir !! » lui ordonna Morgane, qui comprit ses intentions avant même qu'il n'y songe.

L'adolescent ne lui résista pas et continua à les suivre, courant comme il le pouvait au milieu des cadavres. Mais tout à coup, de nouveaux hommes en bleu surgirent de nulle part, arme en main. Ils leur tirèrent dessus.  
Mais par chance, les fugitifs eurent le temps de se jeter à l'intérieur d'une petite ruelle pour les éviter. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent une sorte de petite trappe aménagée dans le sol.

« Par ici ! Vite ! Vite ! s'exclama Till en précipitant ses petites sœurs à l'intérieur.  
- Ils sont trop près, ils vont nous trouver ! » s'écria Morgane.

Soudain, alors qu'il était prêt à entrer à l'intérieur du sous-terrain, Till se releva. Bien que plusieurs années les différencient, il arrivait aisément à la taille Morgane et commençait même à la dépasser. Il la fixa avec intensité, ayant parfaitement compris ses intentions.

« N'y pense même pas ! tonna-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, lui répondit son aînée d'un ton péremptoire.  
- Non Morgane ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Ne l'utilise pas !  
- Cesse de geindre !! Veux-tu que tes sœurs meurent ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Si nous restons ensemble nous serons une proie bien trop facile ! Regardes-toi, tu es un homme ! Alors assumes le et protège ta famille !  
- C'est ce que je fais, Morgane. Qu'est-ce que tu feras seule face à eux ? Tu veux mourir ?  
- Assume ton rôle » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Il baissa la tête et serra les dents, se sentant visiblement très mal. Ce qu'elle disait là avait une portée bien plus profonde qu'il ne pouvait sembler paraître. Oui, car cela avait une signification bien particulière quant au lien qui les unissaient.

« Tu mens. »

Morgane, déjà prête à partir, se retourna violemment. Soudain, elle le considéra avec un regard étrangement fixe, au point d'en être effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton bien trop calme pour être rassurant.  
- Tu mens. »

Il aurait été impossible de définir exactement son expression à ce moment là. Tout en étant calme, son œil était grand ouvert, écarquillé. Elle avait une allure bizarre, quelque chose d'inhumain. Une étrange aura se dégageait d'elle. Mélange de rage contenue, de dégoût et de haine.

« Ce n'est pas pour nous protéger que tu fais cela. Tu fais ça parce que tu penses à lui. Ils sont comme lui.  
- Non, c'est faux, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de fureur.  
- Tu es comme lui...  
- Non, c'est faux... c'est faux...  
- Tu n'es qu'une...  
- Non... non...  
- Egoïste.  
- NON !! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, l'empoignant par le col.

A ce moment là, le jeune homme parut s'être rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses paroles. Sa sœur avait l'air de vraiment devenir folle. Elle avait l'air prête à l'étrangler sur le champ s'il ne la laissait pas partir.

« Je suis... égoïste, ha ! s'égosilla-t-elle, affichant ensuite un sourire des plus amers.  
Mais mon frère, ne te souviens-tu donc pas... au nom de quoi, il est arrivé ceci à cet œil là ?!! »

Le gardant toujours attaché d'une main, de l'autre, elle souleva la longue mèche qui couvrait habituellement toute la partie droite de son visage. Une balafre d'une taille impressionnante partait du front en allant quasiment jusqu'au menton, croisant sur son chemin un œil que le tranchant d'une lame avait privé à jamais de lumière.  
Till eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Il semblait submergé de terreur et pourtant, serrant les dents, il tenta tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard monstrueux que lui adressait l'œil solitaire.

« Morgane ! » s'exclama Mélanie d'une voix apeurée en voyant la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Sa sœur sembla revenir à la raison et relâcha sa victime. Elle baissa la tête, faisant disparaître toute émotion pouvant être visible.

« Je les entends » murmura-t-elle doucement à travers le voile blanc qui lui cachait les yeux.

Son frère ne répondit rien, visiblement trop choqué par leur altercation. Où était donc passée La Morgane si douce, si sérieuse et si prévenante ?

Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus tout de suite, car c'était surtout de la colère qui émanait d'elle à ce moment là. Mais en y regardant de plus près, tous le remarquèrent, il y avait aussi un profond désespoir qui l'habitait. C'était... comme si son âme était entrain de disparaître.  
Ces derniers temps déjà, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et l'incident survenu quelques jours plus tôt n'arrangeait pas les choses. Morgane allait mal, très mal. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, pour personne.

« Pardon, pardon... » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un coup de feu résonna dans les airs, sonnant le clairon.

Après cela, tout parut beaucoup moins clair. C'était certainement ce qui rendait les choses encore plus horribles. Voir l'aînée de la famille s'en aller sans rien dire. Le masque de la jeune femme si vertueuse tomber pour dévoiler les traits d'une rancune tenace. Traits à la beauté si parfaite, trop parfaite. Une sérénité seulement apparente remplacée par une sombre grimace de dégoût et de haine. Elle est partie.  
Leur frère, même s'il n'était qu'un jeune imbécile de son âge pourvu d'un sale caractère, avait encore des sentiments nobles. Il voulait respecter son devoir, ce pour quoi il était né. Il voulait les protéger.  
Il est parti. Il n'est jamais revenu.

Elles sont restées longtemps là, terrées dans leur trou enfoui dans le sable, à les attendre vainement.  
Jusqu'à ce que la panique s'empare d'elles. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à courir sans savoir où aller. Jusqu'à les voir. Voir leur sœur se retourner après s'être battue vainement. Pour rien.  
Voir son corps s'écrouler dans une marre formée par son propre sang.  
Voir cet œil unique, qui tel un merveilleux bijoux les avait émerveillées tant de fois par son éclat.  
Voir son regard s'éteindre, à jamais.

Il ne restait plus qu'un long cri de désespoir dans le ciel sanglant d'Ishbal.

******** ***

Sarah se réveilla en sursaut. Trempée de sueur, elle déglutit avec peine et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle se murmura à elle-même « encore un de ces rêves... », tandis que son regard las se perdait dans le miroir. L'image d'une jeune fille d'environs quatorze ans, aux yeux bleu marine et aux étranges cheveux blancs se reflétait sur celui-ci.

L'adolescente retourna dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre et contempla le ciel, une belle lune bien ronde entourée d'étoiles. Une légère brise lui apporta l'odeur des pins couverts de neige. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant de délice, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à rien.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle se dit qu'elle devrait retourner se coucher, son maître d'arts martiaux, Tatsuya, lui avait dit qu'ils se lèveraient aux aurores pour l'entraînement.  
La jeune fille soupira, commença à regagner son lit lorsque tout à coup un immense éclair zébra le ciel, mais pas le moindre bruit.

_C'est vraiment étrange. _se dit-elle en continuant d'observer l'endroit où il y avait eu cette étrange lumière.

Puis soudain, un nouvel éclair, encore plus brillant que l'autre, retomba au même endroit. Encore une fois, il n'y eut pas un seul bruit.  
Sous l'emprise de la curiosité elle enfila à la hâte un manteau par-dessus un pull et des bottes, descendit les escaliers à tâtons, referma doucement la porte de la maison puis courut dans la neige en direction de cet étrange apparition.

Cela la mena au beau milieu d'une petite clairière. Là, elle aperçu une forme indistincte sur le sol. Elle se rapprocha et constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent d'à peu près son âge, blond, portant un grand manteau rouge.

« Ben ça alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha vers son visage pour l'observer d'un peu plus près lorsque soudain, il la saisi par le col de sa veste.

« Où est Al ?! » souffla-t-il.

Il retomba sur le sol. La jeune fille le fixa avec des yeux ronds, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tellement elle était surprise. Mais, reprenant rapidement ses esprits, l'adolescente s'empressa de courir vers la maison.

«Professeur ! Professeur !!! cria-t-elle en retournant à toute vitesse vers le petit chalet de bois.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! demanda celui-ci en surgissant du perron, l'air inquiet.  
- Il y a un garçon évanoui dans la neige !!!  
- Quoi ? »

Il ne lui posa pas plus de question et la suivit en courant, attrapant un manteau au passage.  
Ils arrivèrent à la clairière où l'adolescent gisait toujours inconscient sur le sol enneigé.  
Il était glacé, ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues. Tatsuya le couvrit avec le manteau et le prit sur son dos, puis ils retournèrent en direction de leur demeure d'un pas rapide.

Il entra doucement afin d'éviter que le garçon subisse un choc thermique trop important. Pendant ce temps Sarah s'affaira à aller chercher des couvertures et de l'eau. Ils l'installèrent sur le canapé et la fille aux cheveux d'argent resta à côté de lui. Au bout d'un moment elle constata qu'il commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

« Pense à dormir, je veillerais sur lui, lui dit Tatsuya.  
- Je resterais près de lui le temps qu'il faudra.  
- Bien. »

Il hocha la tête puis sortit dehors.

_C'est étrange, ce garçon...il me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Il faudra qu'on ait une discussion tout les deux, Sarah_, songea-t-il.

_C'est bizarre, Tatsuya n'a même pas résisté quand je lui ai demandé de rester avec l'étranger. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_ pensa-t-elle, comme si l'esprit du maître et de l'élève s'était en quelque sorte reliés sur une même fréquence.

Elle resta à côté du garçon en le regardant fixement. Il était blond et avait le visage encore un peu rond de l'enfance, malgré cela une certaine dureté émanait de lui. Il avait les sourcils à demi froncés et semblait soucieux et souffrant, pas d'un mal physique mais de quelque chose venant de l'intérieur, c'était quelque chose d'assez curieux. Il avait aussi la peau relativement claire. Bien que le coup de froid qu'il ait eu l'ai fait pâlir un peu, elle devinait aisément qu'il ne foncerait pas beaucoup. Elle n'aurait sut dire pourquoi, mais il lui paraissait être quelqu'un de vigoureux et assez vif d'esprit. Simple intuition sans doute. Ça lui arrivait quelque fois de deviner comment devait être le caractère d'une personne simplement à ses traits.  
En revanche, cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'inexplicable, qui l'attirait dans ce jeune homme. Elle avait vraiment hâte qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir parler avec lui et le connaître un peu plus.

La jeune adolescente passa encore de longues heures à détailler son nouveau protégé, puis finalement, prise de fatigue, elle finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.  
Bien plus tard, un rayon de lumière la réveilla. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Sarah regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur : "six heures quinze".

«Super... » grommela-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard sur le côté, le garçon dormait toujours. Elle s'étira puis se leva tranquillement et entra dans la cuisine. Tatsuya était déjà levé depuis un moment apparemment.

« Bonjour.  
- Bonjour.  
- Comme tu peux t'en douter aujourd'hui nous n'aurons pas d'entraînement. Mais je tiens quand même à ce que tu te changes les idées, d'ici une heure tu descendras au marché, je t'ai fait une liste.  
- Mais, et le garçon ?  
- Je suis encore capable de veiller sur quelqu'un.  
- Oui...excusez-moi. »

_Effectivement ça devrait me détendre... mais Maître Tatsuya est bizarre aujourd'hui, il a l'air préoccupé...Bon, allez Sarah! Faut que tu penses à autre chose ma vieille !_ songea-t-elle.

Elle prit un bol et s'installa sur une chaise face à Tatsuya.  
L'atmosphère était étrangement tendue. Mais la jeune fille préféra ne rien dire et rester en fascination devant ses tartines, tout en sachant très bien que Tatsuya n'allait pas tarder à lui faire la conversation. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Elle avait mal au ventre, la nourriture sembla devenir comme du béton lui perforant les entrailles.

« Tu ne manges pas ?  
- Si, si ...  
- Dis-moi, comment se fait-il qu'aux environs de deux-trois heures du matin tu sois en pleine forêt ? »

Et voilà, il savait !  
Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer son bol.

« Réponds à ma question, Sarah. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à une heure pareille ?  
- J'ai encore fait un de ces rêves bizarre et j'étais allée me rafraîchir les idées. Et je l'ai trouvé... »

Elle ne voulait pas faire mention de ces étranges éclairs. Avant, il fallait qu'elle connaisse leur signification. De toute façon ça aurait encore été une source de questions sans réponses, alors à quoi bon ?  
Malheureusement la jeune fille savait pertinemment que leur conversation n'en finirait pas là.

« Tu es sûre que tout s'est vraiment passé comme ça ?  
- Oui. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas simple de lui mentir. Celui-ci savait très bien déceler quand on lui cachait quelque chose. Il semblait avoir un certain don pour repérer cela par ailleurs.

« Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle une seconde fois.  
- On ne dirait pas. Je trouve que ce « oui » manque un peu de conviction, jeune fille !  
- C'est un « oui » comme les autres, Maître.  
- Sarah, je n'aime pas quand les gens me mentent. Et que ce soit toi qui le fasse, je l'aime encore moins. »

Elle se tut. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait dû dire ? Que c'était faux ? Elle se serait encore plus enlisée et aurait mis Tatsuya en colère. La vérité ? Pour qu'il fasse ses recherches lui-même et qu'elle soit écartée de toute information ? Non merci.

« Je suis désolée Maître, c'est ce qui s'est passé en gros, mais je ne peux pas tout vous raconter. »

Là au moins, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir menti ! Elle en avait dit juste assez pour éviter les problèmes.  
Celui-ci ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder débarrasser son bol.

« Je sors, lui annonça-t-elle.  
- Très bien. »

Sarah passa par le salon pour aller voir si le garçon allait bien.  
Il dormait encore. Tout à coup elle se sentit étrangement bizarre.

_C'est vrai qu'il est mignon...Bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure !_

Elle se tapa le front de la paume de la main. Bon sang ! Depuis qu'il était arrivé tout se chamboulaient dans sa tête !

_Tout ça me donne la migraine..._

Elle serait bien restée ainsi à l'observer pendant encore des heures, mais il fallait qu'elle parte. Il fallait bien compter environ trois quarts d'heure de marche pour arriver au village auquel elle voulait se rendre.  
C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle se dirigea vers la commode près de la porte d'entrée pour se saisir de la liste.

Elle sortit de la maison et bientôt, elle disparu dans les sapins.

* * *


End file.
